User talk:Blackclaw09
I am an active user some of the time, and I can help you with any questions you may have. Re: Re: Thanks for the advise!!!!! how to hey i want to be in thunderclan to but how do i arrange that Re:Guidelines Nightfall's fixed it. --Bramble 04:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) mentor Hi, I was wondering if you would be willing to be my mentor? I asked on the adopt a user talk page, but I decided to ask a mentor too. Skydragon[[User talk:Skydragon16|'Follow the wind...']] 17:51, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's fair since Lightpelt's been inactive. I'll go change it now. [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 01:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 'SkydragonRide the wind' 14:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you start by teaching me to make userboxes &/or signatures? 'SkydragonRide the wind' 18:25, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually, most of the siggies I have were either made for me or I just incerted different words into the codes, but if you think I'm doing alright with them on my own, I would be more than happy to work on userboxes instead. --'Whisper on the wind[[User talk:Skydragon16|'''Skydragon]] 19:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ...Help me :/ HELP i need it im hoping sir,u'll take a bit of time to mentor me~'silver'leaf~ Re: LOL thanks it's uber pretty. =) Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 16:06, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Sig Test Testing... [[User:Blackclaw09|[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六 七']]]] 19:28, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Testing again... [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六 七']] Re: No, I do not mind. Icefall Icy Winds 21:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) signatures Okay, got it. To add a talkpage link, you just put username and talk page? And by the way, would you want to sign my friends list? Whisper on the wind[[User talk:Skydragon16|'Skydragon']] 20:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Charart Request Sorry it took a while!!! ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 13:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yo, Rainwhisker!!!! Remember me? ...From the IRC? Zorth? Y'know.... Zorth/BrighttalonWhere‘s my PJ‘s?!?!? 01:45, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Congrats! Thanks so much!--'Nightshine'~ 20:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: It says "Walking the Path of Heaven, the man who will rule everything." It's a quote from the show Kamen Rider Kabuto. And it's Japanese. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 20:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:Delete Template I'm not the one who made the template, but i think that would be alright. And thanks. [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 01:14, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Could you teach me about userboxes next? They look like fun. --[[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Storm's brewing...]] 23:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Like this? It's for you, by the way. --[[User:Skydragon16|'''Sky]][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Storm's brewing...']] 19:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I was thinking... I would like to get good enough at userboxes to join the project. Could you help with that? --''Sky''[[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dawn Light...']] 20:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I wanna learn to add pictures to them, and what rank do you think I should join the project as? Apprentice or warrior? --''Sky''[[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dawn Light...']] 22:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... I don't know; it's your turn to pick; what do you wanna teach me next? :) --[[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Flight of dreams...']] 18:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: JayxStick Awesome! Just on the userbox pair discussion section I suppose. Thanks! Night Fall 23:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Alright, that's fine :) Night Fall 19:19, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Just put it on my talk page :) Night Fall 03:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sig Test JayxStick Perfect ;) Night Fall 02:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) WHAT!?!?! Hey i have n o idea how to get them back okay so chill out Cinderpelt123 17:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Contributors List I am currently working on a set of guidelines for when a member may be added to the list, although the entire thing may end up being dissolved anyway as we don't really use it and it isn't a top priority. Anyone's contributions are highly valued even if the contributor in question is not on a list. I will be putting thought into the issue. =) Thank you, 02:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Oopsz Oh, oops. I didn't even see my own page for, like, forever. xD Mkay thanks, Rain. Sunset 19:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you very much and I am honored to have been chosen by Bramble for this position :) 18:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Question The unsigned comment template is . The User would be the Username. and the Time and Date should be replaced with the exact time and date as listed in the history. 20:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yep. That's how it's supposed to work. 20:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Birchfall Certainly. If a citation is provided, an alternate image may be done. -- 01:34, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Look here. I suppose I could have posted a link in the edit summary to the new one, but I assumed that once you found yours deleted you would see what I had put on the talk page. My apologies. -- 03:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks Blackclaw! For both the birthday wishes and PC leader congrats. I had lots of fun on my birthday, and I am very happy to become leader of PC. It is really great! :D Anyways, see you later! 02:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Hey, Blackclaw. I saw you warning that unregistered vandal earlier. Now, I don't want to sound superior to you, because I'm not, but the Admins have always said not to try to deal with vandals yourself; let them take care of it because their the only ones that can do something about it. :) Just trying to help. 00:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. I didn't know that for a while either. But at least you had the Wiki's best interest at heart. :) 00:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Main Quote It's whichever quote fits their personality the best. So yeah, whatever quote on their page. If they don't have a quote that fits their personality, feel free to look one up and add it as you see fit. 16:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Archives hey Blackclaw is there any chance that u can make a achives for me on my talk page if u need my password a username tell me ur email and i will email it to u Cinderpelt123 19:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Because in the quotes section, PC members agreed for all articles to have at least 3 quotes. That was 4. Re:Congrats! Thank you, Rainwhisker! It's great to be a member of the staff now ^_^ 01:19, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Mentor? hey Blackclaw09 could you be my mentor? 1. i really need one and 2. you have a lot of edits and 3. you are so cool! (i am always on you page) please respondSandstormrocks32 13:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much I like that one better! Mentor..? Hi Blackclaw, I was wondering... could you be my mentor? I only just figured out how to get a siggie and I really need some help. Please don't feel you must just because I asked. Thanks, -- 12:57, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Thats ok. Thanks for letting me know! 21:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) yeah yeah i requested you but i dont know how long i have to wait so i am sort of confuised Sandstormrocks32 16:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) hey hey could you help me make a siggy because i tried all the "help me" things and i got soooooooooooooo confuised so i was wondering if you could help of do that for me thanksSandstormrocks32 01:14, October 27, 2010 (UTC) well well i want it light blue and NO border and when you click the "rocks" part of my name you go to my talk page and it says sandstormrocks32 in big letters and in small letter right the scariest of them all thanksSandstormrocks32 01:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks it's perfect but how do you change your old one to your new one? because it is not woring what ever i doSandstormrocks32 02:45, October 28, 2010 (UTC) dude happy halloween!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! have a great halloween and also awnser my question farther up the pageSandstormrocks32 20:15, October 31, 2010 (UTC) hey HIIIIIIIIIIIII :) :) :) :) :) im so exited because my shool library just got over 4000$ in books AND the got ever single Erin Hunter book out including manga and seekers and the seekers manga and the super editions and EVERTHING ELSE!!!!!!!! im sooooooooooooooo HYPER!!!! and HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and plz pesond the other question i aksed father up the pageSandstormrocks32 22:52, November 3, 2010 (UTC) yeah i yeah i tryed that TWICE and i didnt work Sandstormrocks32 23:07, November 5, 2010 (UTC) im really bad at this stuff yup i did that and even my step-dad who is really good at computer stuff could not help Sandstormrocks32 21:34, November 11, 2010 (UTC) hey i think hey i think where i said that i wanted you as my mentor, you are supposed to reply yes or at least confirm itSandstormrocks32 00:37, November 12, 2010 (UTC) yeah about that yeah i needed my step-dad to help me make a page..................... other then that i got it but i cant figure out how to make a page................................................. im sort of embaresed. Sandstormrocks32 02:25, November 15, 2010 (UTC) thanks and..... thanks a lot it really helped and i got confuised. And on the place where i said i wanted ou as my mentor? yeah i think you have to reply saying yes under where i said i wanted you as my mentor Thanks Sandstormrocks32 22:53, November 24, 2010 (UTC) It dose on the sig page but not here, Sandstormrocks32 23:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) No but i pasted the one in my talk page instead. Sandstormrocks32 01:09, November 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah i did that and now EVERYTHING looks different and i dont want that and i think it worked --[[User:Sandstormrocks32|[[User:Sandstormrocks32|'Sandstorm']][[User talk:Sandstormrocks32|'rocks']]32]] 18:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Quess what!? hay i just saw on a page that is states me as your apprentice!!!! im so happy and exited. and i alos saw what our wrote about me on you're user page and thanks for doing that. --Sandstormrocks32 00:17, December 2, 2010 (UTC) hey yeah i tryed a lot more times and my siggy still did not work. --Sandstormrocks32 15:57, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ive tryed many more times and even on other wikis and it still does not work --Sandstormrocks32 19:53, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Happy Christmas or Hanuka Hey i hope you have an awesome christmas or if you celebrate Hanuka then happy Hanuka ( p.s im really bad at spelling)--Sandstormrocks32 23:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Can you please make this charart for me?? Wish, deputy, female, short-furred gray, blue eyes, dark gray tabby stripes Thanks! Echostar 14:07, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Charart Request Hello! Can you please make this charart for me?? Wish, deputy, female, short-furred gray, blue eyes, dark gray tabby stripes Thanks! Echostar 14:08, December 27, 2010 (UTC) no problem its okay and have you talked to insalure yet?--Sandstormrocks32 00:52, December 28, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the info. i hope she responds before school starts --Sandstormrocks32 20:16, December 28, 2010 (UTC) little question little question here. how do you make those bokes that you click open and it opens and it will stay closed if you dont click open? --Sandstormrocks32 16:38, January 29, 2011 (UTC) wait wait but how do you add content to it. like how do you edit it?--Sandstormrocks32 01:11, February 3, 2011 (UTC) when i tried that it showed what it said not the box --Sandstormrocks32 22:10, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Thing with the callapsable boxy thing when i try that it just showes what you typed up. ohw do i fix it?Sandstormrocks32 02:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello? you there? i really need this soonSandstormrocks32 01:27, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Here i dont know if it will show up like it did for me but it just showed the words for me "> | |} help like could you help with my siggy and the colaspible boxey thing? Sandstormrocks32 00:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Help? hey what are the names of these Maplefeather 01:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC) siggy could you make me a siggy? i want next to my name i want in blue," There's something wrong here..." that would be great ask details latr Sandstormrocks32 01:45, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind iceheart did it. Answer so my question below! 21:40, May 15, 2011 (UTC) cats is there a page where it shows all the cats in crookedstar's promise? because i want to make sure i know cuz i want to rezerve one so could you help me with that? and the boxey thing worked out... someone else helped me Sandstormrocks32 01:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC) How do you get GIMP? i need it!!! Sandstormrocks32 22:28, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Scrath all of that above. What I really need to know is how do I graduate from being an apprentice from you? And I noticed that you haven't edited since April... Come edit more often 22:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) What?! Well could you make sure that it's shut down becuase I thought that I was ready :( 02:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Mkay.. but thanks for the info 02:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks a lot for expanding Barley for me! I'm nominating it for silver, so it means a lot. Apparently, I had some trouble with the spelling of rogue. XD ThaCan nks again! 16:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Can i put the pic of Spottedpelt on my profile? I already did before i knew i couldnt without asking. Please say yes please. Spottedpelt34 23:34, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Spottedpelt34 ''Can you make her into a queen? ''' '''kk thats fineSpottedpelt34 00:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! 10:04/Saturday, April/14/2012